More than Money
by Broomstick88
Summary: Long hair that burns bright as embers and piercing grey eyes awakens the sleeping monster in Harry's Gut. the mysterious and wealthy orphan keeps invading his thoughts. Ginny or Ari? more is at stake than their hearts.
1. Alone

**Boom The blast shook the house like an earthquake. Arianna ran toward the sound but a wall of green acidic smoke stopped her. It was pouring out of her living room and she could feel her eyes burning from it. A demonic cackle rose from the smoke and the sound chilled her to the bone.**

"**Where is the book witch, give it to me or you'll never see the girl again." The cruel voice threatened. Ari could hear her sister crying.**

"**Luci!" Ari's mother cried desperately, "oh please let go of her, she's just a child." Ari was too afraid to move as her sister's screams intensified. "the book, it's in the portrait over the couch. Reach in and you will find it."**

**There was a moment of silence while the voice presumably followed her instruction. "I've got it!" it shouted suddenly and Ari's heart dropped. "Now kill them, we can't leave any loose ends now can we." Ari's scream was covered by her mother and sisters cry's of pain as they were stuck down. There was a series of crackling pops and she knew the culprits were gone.**

**She knew they were dead, there was no reason to enter the room. Ari sat on the floor for hours, it wasn't until the Aurors showed up that she moved. There were three of them, all in black robes with matching badges. A young looking female with bright purple hair leaned down to her. "are you ok?" Tonk's asked and looked into the living room. "can you tell me what happened?"**

"**they killed them, all of them. That stupid book, they just wanted that stupid book." Ari murmured and dropped her head to rest on her knees. Tonk's laid a hand of the girl's shoulder and Ari shivered under her touch. Ari whispered something about being the only one and collapsed. Tonk's picked the girl up and was surprised by how light the teenager was.**

**The other Aurors called Tonks in to look at the damage. Another family had been murdered by the dark lord's cause, except for the first time they had not finished the job. Ari slept dreamlessly in Tonks' arms and didn't even wake up for the side along apperition. **


	2. Moving Day

"Ron, stop that. STOP! That's not yours! RON!" Ginny tried desperately to grab her brother's wand as he zoomed pillows across the room. Hermione looked up from her book just long enough to flick the pillows back onto the bed with her wand and cast her boyfriend a disapproving look. Ginny grumbled something about slugs and continued packing her trunk. She was the last one needing to pack and the rest were waiting for her.

Harry sat on the floor next to Hermione and played with Arnold, Professor McGonagall had convinced him to return, if only to raise the moral of the other students. He loved Ginny, he knew he did, even if her had to leave to find the last of the horcruxes. They knew the diary had been destroyed in their second year and the ring in their 6th. Over the summer the trio had located Huffelpuff's cup and Gryffindor's sword in Tom Riddle's childhood haunts. Both had been destroyed by the Order but Harry had asked to keep their remains.

Hidden away deep in the basements of Grimwald place was the research the trio had done on their greatest enemy. They had uncovered a black family secret library in the basements that contained a vast selection of curse books of unimaginable evil. The books had led him to the horcruxes and to destroying him. They had learned to use and control their dark spells for use against them and revenge was reaching for them. Harry resisted the temptation to plow into the death eaters, for now at least. He wanted more time, more time with Ginny, Hermione, Ron and his other friends.

Ginny finished packing and the three carried their trunks downstairs. The worried looks on the faces of the adults made Harry's stomach roll. "let the Aurors fight your battles for now kids. Follow the rules, stay together, visit Hogsmead only on bright and clear days. Be vigilant and aware of your surroundings. I love you and I don't want any bad owls about you this year." Mrs. Weasly said through her sudden tears. Saying goodbye was hard for wizarding families now days. No one knew when they would see each other again. Each of the kids hugged the crying mother and said their reluctant goodbyes.

When they climbed into the long black ministry car they noticed Tonks sitting, she was writing a short note and tapping it occasionally with her wand. During the short ride she explained to them Arianna's story and that she would be with them when they reached Hogwarts. They cringed at the family's brutal murder and huddled a little closer. "take care of her and show her around. I'm sure she could use some new friends." Tonks said and smiled at the four brave teens. "oh, and don't surprise her. She's fast as a cat and she has a nasty body lock curse."

The four students ran through the wall at platform 9 and ¾ and made a b line for the train. They were running late and had no time to say much of a goodbye to Tonks. They waved to the young woman and she smiled to ease their worries. "If this girl is in so much danger why would they bring her to Hogwarts? I mean with Dumbeldore gone, no one trusts Hogwarts anymore." Ron asked and slipped his arm around Hermione's waist.

"Well there are plenty of other protections Hogwarts offers and our teachers are some of the most capable witches and wizards in Britain," Hermione started and leaned into her boyfriend.

"Or maybe she has no where left to go," Harry said quietly and leaned his head back in his seat. Ginny patted his arm and looked at him. His head was resting on the back of the seat and his eyes were closed. He seemed troubled lately and the tell tale signs of a stressed wizard were showing on him. A few grey hairs had sprouted on his hairline and his emerald green eyes seemed duller. His wand had even backfired a few times on him during simple spells. St. Mungos had given him some chocolate and told him to relax, Harry was beginning to doubt the hospital's remedy.

Not long into the ride Ginny had fallen asleep on Harry's chest and Ron and Hermione decided to take a walk to the prefect's car. Harry flicked his wand and summoned his house elf to the car as quietly as he could. "what does this dirty mud blood wizard want of poor Kreatcher today. Poor Kreatcher who would rather roast his hands then serve oh filthy Mr. Potter," the house elf groaned mournfully.

"Quietly," Harry stressed. "I need you to find someone on the train and tell me where she is." Kreatcher moaned and pouted at this demand.

"And who is this secret friend of my filthy master?"

"Arianna Flobbergill, She's new this year." Harry said and poked the house elf with his wand. "Go and do this and I'll leave you alone till tomorrow." Kreatcher grinned evilly and popped out of the car.

* * *

Arianna was curled up on the bench seat. Her long velvet robes were wrapped around her legs and she was almost asleep. Kreatcher's entrance pop was met with a scream and she was on her feet instantly, brandishing her wand. The house elf was magically pinned against the wall several feet above the ground where he squealed awfully. "Who are you here from? If you lie I'll know and you won't like it." Arianna pushed her robes back to reveal a dragon ivory knife. Kreatcher squirmed and yelped at his capture. 

"Harry Potter, he wants to see you. Let poor Kreatcher be!" he howled and she released him. A long silvery strand left her wand tip and wrapped it's self around Kreatcher's neck like a leash..

"You will take me to him now," She said and grabbed her bag. The house elf led her into the aisle and began to walk. It wasn't long until they were standing in the entrance of Harry's box. The trembling house elf shuffled behind Ari and the silver lead vanished. Harry looked startled at the girl Kreatcher had brought him. "I do not appreciate you sending your defenseless house elf to frighten me on my first day of school. I would have preferred throwing you against the wall instead of him," Ari snarled and patted Kreatcher on the head.

Harry had never seen his rude house elf act this way. Kreatcher was standing meekly behind Arianna and allowing her to pat his head like a dog. Harry would most likely lose a finger attempting that. "What did you do to him? What spell did you use?" he stuttered and Ginny was stirring awake.

"Nothing, he's very well behaved," Ari said, confused at his reaction. Harry just shook his head in confusement.

"Tonks told us that you were knew and that we should meet you," Harry said and sat up a little straighter. He tried to appear collected but his racing heart was making that hard.

She had dark auburn hair that hung down past her hips in an intricate braid. Unlike Ginny's red hair that shone like a brilliant fire this girl looked like bright embers. Her grey eyes were nothing he had ever seen. They were piercing and impossible to stare into. Her waist was almost too slim to be considered healthy but he could tell she was to muscular to be called sickly. He pale skin was lightly freckled and a tiny set of stars could be seen burned into her collarbone.

Her clothes led to an air of wealth and mystery. The shirt and skirt she was wearing were obviously made just for her, as were her long velvet robes. Teenage witches found short hip length robes to be popular and stylish but apparently not Arianna. Her brown velvet robes hung to the top of her shoes and clasped at her neck with a large emerald. Every inch of her presence dripped with wealth. Even her iron wood wand was beautifully polished and shaped. Her posture and graceful walk led his imagination into extravagant balls and classy dinners.

"You know Tonks?" she lowered her wand and looked at Kreatcher for affirmation.

"Yes, he is close with the mistress Tonks." The house elf sputtered.

"That changes a lot," Ari said and sat down directly across from Harry and Ginny. She smiled and Harry noticed not a single brilliant white tooth was out of place. "So, you're the famous Harry Potter, the history books picture you quite differently," she crossed her legs regally and grinned again.

"Really? I'm in history books?" Harry never had thought of his life as history.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "Kreatcher, would you please go back to my box and get my trunk and belongings." The house elf nodded and popped out of the cart.

"How did you get him to do that? He's usually the most vile and rude thing I've ever met" Asked Ginny, who had finally been shaken awake.

"Are you by any chance muggel-blooded?"

"I'm pure but Harry, his mother was muggel born. My dad loves muggels though"

"If a house elf is kept in a pureblood household for his entire life he adapts to the same dislikes as his masters. I'm pureblood without a single drop of muggel in me." Ari seemed to swell a bit with pride. "since I assume you haven't owned him for long I must remind him of his old masters." As she finished Kreatcher arrived with her things in tow and she tossed him a few bronze knuts. Pulling out a large leather bound book, Ari flipped through the pages and finding her page thrust the book into Harry's lap.

On page 354 there was a series of pictures of Harry battling various evils. The 14 year old boy in the book was ruggedly handsome and incredibly toned. His wand was emitting black flames as he battled a dragon from his broomstick. His black hair fluttered in the wind and he was lacking glasses. His lightning bolt scar took up most of his forehead and was accented with yellow and red. Ginny giggled as the animated drawing winked at her. "It looks nothing like you," she twittered and winked back at the drawing.

Harry poked her softly in the ribs and handed the book back to Ari. "They exaggerate a lot." He said and shook his head.

"So that's not what Lord Voldermort looks like?"Ginny asked, staring at the following page.

"No, nothing like him." Harry said grimly and pointed at the evil looking man or closely resembled a dark Merlin. "Not nearly evil enough," The drawing lacked the insane snake like eyes and cold posture the real villain possessed.

'No, it's nothing like him' ari thought to herself and her insides ran ice cold for a moment.

"Some girls at Morgan's were practically in love with you.. Saw you as some form of Adonis," Ari laughed a little at Ginny's frown and tossed her long braid over her shoulder. The laugh seemed odd coming from the strange girl who had been ready to blow Harry apart just a few moments ago. Harry blushed and kissed his girlfriends temple to reassure her.

"What is Morgan's?" Ginny asked, still frowning slightly.

"Morgan's School for wizardry. It's where I was at before we moved the England. I miss it, but I hear Hogwarts is a rather dashing castle." Arianna ran her manicured fingernails over the rich fabric of her cloak. "What…house are you in?" she asked, searching for the unfamiliar word.

"Gryffindor," they answered simultaneously. "Have they sorted you yet, what year are you in, where are you rooming?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Yes, apparently I'm in Ravenclaw house. I'm in the 6th year class; they put me in a room with some Luna girl." Gwen loosened her braid and let her slightly kinked hair fall free around her shoulders. Loose from its braid, her hair made itself into a veil nearly to her knees. Ginny marveled at it's length for a moment before jumping on the subject.

"I'm a 6th year to, Luna's one of my best friends, I'm sure you'll love her. She's a little odd, but very nice." Ginny's excitement knocked Arnold from her shoulder but before he hit the ground both Harry and Arianna reached out from him. Ari's hands snatched the little creature out of the air before Harry even had his arm extended. Her reflexes were almost super human and Harry stared for a moment as she handed Ginny's pet back. No one had ever beaten him to a catch, he felt as though his seekers reflexes had failed him.

The train began to slow and Ari stood up to repack her things. Harry leaned down and told Kreatcher he was excused to the kitchens until breakfast. The house elf bowed stiffly to Harry under Ari's watching eyes and vanished. "My elves won't be here until later tonight, I gave them time to visit their families." Ari said absentmindedly. Ginny and Harry both exchanged looks at this statement but said nothing.

Hermione and Ari discussed "Hogwarts: a history," in the carriage ride up and while Hermione attempted to persuade Ari into wearing school robes to the feast the girl would hear nothing of it. "to class I will wear a uniform, to dinner I will not." Ari said simply and a piercing look ended the conversation. Ginny spent the ride up with her head on Harry's shoulder dreaming about personal house elves and velvet capes.

-

* * *

A/N: the next chapter is short but I meant it that way. Flames welcome but fair warning, I shoot back. 


	3. Threstrals and tears

Luna skipped the feast that night. There was a threstral standing on the edge of the forest, he looked agitated. Luna held out a thick steak in front of her to lure in the strange equine. The oily black wings fluttered in the wind and Luna stepped closer.

The threstral, like most animals, had always come willingly to her. She had even ridden them on warm nights to survey the forbidden forest, her favorite place in Hogwarts. But tonight was different. The black horse reared up at her and flared his nostrils. Luna knew better than to approach the threstral tonight. Throwing him the steak she backed away from the horse.

"It's so odd, the stars are so pale tonight," she said, staring into the night's sky. Luna closed her eyes and listened, the forest was nearly silent tonight and the air was much to chilly for early September. These changes were making her nervous and she began to make her way back to the castle. "It shouldn't be this way," she whispered as she walked.

Ravenclaw's were generally neat people and the empty common room was spotless and tidy as usual when she got back to the tower. Luna tipped over a book just because but it righted itself a moment later. She climbed up the spiral staircase and pushed open her door.

She had always roomed alone due to the other Ravenclaw girl s saying she was too strange to stay with. But tonight when she pushed open the door a second bed was pushed up against the window. It was piled high with luxurious comforters and throws. A tiny house elf in a pink dress was fluffing silk pillows and cleaning the bed curtains.

A large white vanity and full length mirror replaced the empty shelves that had always been pushed against the wall in case of her getting another roommate. The desk and vanity were covered in fancy quills, expensive makeup boxes and thick leather-bound books.

Luna went and sat on her own bed and looked at the room in astonishment. Luna's own side of the room was to be best described as plain. Hogwarts standard bedding was the only thing that graced her bed and her own dresser had socks hanging over the drawers. Unlike the girls large armor, which was filled with fancy capes and sparkling dresses, Luna's was mostly empty except for her school robes and spangled dress robes.

Luna noticed that her cage full of puffskeins had been moved from her desk onto an ornate stand by her bed. Little moons and stars were molded and the legs swirled and curled up around the cage to hold it in place. Luna smiled and the subtle gesture that gave a sense of elegance to Luna's otherwise plain side of the room.

The house elf was levitating the other bed slightly and elongating the legs. The added height let the creature slide a pair of tiny beds underneath. When she finished the house elf sat down on one of the beds and sighed. Just then did she notice Luna.

The creature leapt up and curtsied low to Luna. "Miss Luna, my mistress told me she will return after the feast. Would you like your sheets warmed tonight while you ready for bed?" she squeaked. "I am Dandy, mistress Arianna's house elf."

"No thank you dandy, I like cold sheets. You have a very pretty dress. I've never seen a house elf wear a dress before." Luna marveled and looked over Dandy with her wide blue eyes. "goodnight" Luna said and laid back on her bed where she fell fast asleep.

* * *

Luna had been asleep for a few hours when Ari crept into the room. Ari quietly made her way over to her bed and admired what her house elf had done. She had never shared a room with anyone before and appreciated the work her loyal servant had put into making it look like home. "perfect," she whispered and began to get ready for bed. She unlocked her long braid and brushed her hair with her fingers. She had always taken good care of it. Her mother and sister had always marveled over its strange color. Her siblings had always worn caps of bright blonde hair with sky blue eyes. They had been beautiful children from birth.

Lucinda had been spectacular. She was taller and slimmer then Ari even though she was two years younger. Her blonde hair hung straight to her waist and had caught the eyes of all the boys at Morgan's. She had been the teen model for Nimbus Corp since she was 10 even though she had never played quidditch. Lucinda's death had been a great loss, she was so vibrant.

Ari felt a tear run down her cheek and did not bother to wipe it away. She reached up to remove her robe and her hand brushed the emerald clip her brother Timmy had given her for her 11th birthday. He had been killed that year. Another tear ran down her face.

Timmy was only nine when the death eaters had murdered him. He had made it into the air on his broomstick while their father battled Voldermort himself. The curse had shot past Ari's left ear and struck Timmy in the chest just as she was mounting her broom. The little boy was dead before he hit the ground 20 feet below. The young boy had been handsome and mothers were always trying to match him to their daughters.

Ari was now crying hard and she pulled on her silk nightgown. Her maekup was streaked and running down her face and her hair was limp. A thought flashed in her mind on her youngest sibling and she could take it no longer.

Martin had just turned 6 when Voldermort himself blew down the playroom door and killed the boy and his blonde nanny. Ari had been 14 years old and at a friends house that night. He was the 3rd in their family to die at the hands of evil.

In 6 years she had watched every member of her family die for Voldermort's greed. She was the only one left and determined not to follow their fateful path. Her father and Timmy when she was 11, martin when she was 14 and Luci and her mother only a few months ago. She was devastated but to proud and guarded to show her hurt to the world.

POP Ari turned around quickly, wand ready. "Mistress, dandy heard you crying. Do you need dandy?" She squeaked. Her little pink dress was pressed perfectly and the pink bow on her head had been replaced by an evening cap.

"No thank you Dandy, I was just missing my family." Ari choked and dandy shuffled closer to hug her arm.

"It will be fine mistress," she patted Ari's arm, "you are safe here at Hogwarts." The house elf held Ari's arm for a while until the girl asked to be tucked in. Ari's crying had exhausted her and she was asleep in only a few moments. Dandy shifted and tucked the lush covers until they were just perfect and wished out the lamp. Then, crawling into her bunk underneath she smiled to herself at a day's job well done and went to sleep.


	4. my dear girl!

Chapter 4

"AAHHHHHH!" Luna screamed violently and tumbled out of her bed. She had woken up to a pair of giant eyes looking at her. Dandy sat on the bed looking rather baffled at Luna's Behavior.

"I'm sorry Miss Lovegood, but my mistress didn't want you to miss breakfast," Dandy squeaked and curtsied a little.

" No, it's ok," Luna said and pulled herself off the floor. "I'm not used to such enormous eyes in the morning. you know, they really are quiet large." Dandy cocked her head at the odd statement and hopped over to the end of the bed.

"I've laid out and warmed your clothes for you miss and a hot bath has been run in the ladies room." Dandy motioned to the neatly pressed school uniform at the end of Luna's bed. Luna smiled and nodded at her strange morning and dandy popped out of the room so Luna could ready herself in private.

* * *

Arianna moved smoothly through her day with the assistance of dandy. The house elf popped in and out of the halls, exchanging textbooks and tools and pointing Ari in the direction of her classes. Her classes went smoothly and she sighed with relief when her last class arrived.

At 4 pm on the dot a large and colorful old man waddled into the potions classroom and Ari leapt with Joy. "Mr. Horus Slughorn!" She cried out with glee and bounced up to the man. "I haven't seen you in years, my goodness, are you teaching this class?"

"Arianna Flobbergill, my dear girl. It was your name on my roster, how are you dear? I was most upset to hear about your mother and lovely sister." He bellowed a little too cheerfully.

The class watched with interest as the strange new girl and their potions master hugged and talked about old times. The class was nearly half done when Ari took her seat and He his podium. Slughorn took every chance to compliment Ari's potion, even if it was only barely passing. When Ari left the classroom she felt her ego bloat just a bit as he invited her to the first meeting of the Slug Club. Everyone in the class knew that the people Slughorn singled out often had their names down in history books later on. A few students hung around her, looking for a word or two of friendship, but she offered little more than a smile.

* * *

Luna was waiting in the dorm room with an upside down book when Ari got back. She flopped heavily on her bed and after a few long moments Luna sighed. "You have a Hawk in your wardrobe, he seems rather tired."

"What?" Ari cocked an eyebrow and used her wand to open the wardrobe doors. The Brown Harris Hawk spread his wings and swooped down onto his owners arm. "Luna, this is Ra. My parents got him for my 10th birthday." Ari said and the bird sat up proudly and stretched his wings out.

Luna took a wing tip and shook it lightly as the bird looked at her, completely baffled at this action. "It's nice to meet you," she said with interest and looked at Ari through her new purple specter specs. "Your family was very wealthy, was it nice?" Luna's honest interest discomforted Ari.

"Yes, it was nice," Ari started slowly," But I would rather have my parents then their inheritance. Luna and Ari sat on the bed for a bit before Ra nipped gently at her fingers and took off through the tower window.

"Professor Slughorn thinks your special," Luna said and put down her book. "He has good parties. Harry brought me to one last year, as friends." Luna stared at Ari with her wide eyes and grinned a little. "Harry is handsome."

Ari giggled a little and tried to ignore the statement, "Slughorn is an old family friend. He helped my parents escape the death eaters before I was born. He used to spend Christmas with us before my father was killed." Ari moved onto her own bed and grabbed her backpack.

"Oh, he is a large man. He's nice though, very kind." Luna said and went back to her book. Ari just smiled at her incredibly odd roommate and started her own essay on the proper uses of love potions.


	5. awakening the monster

Chapter 5

**The month was nearly over and Ari was enjoying the late September breeze. The air was cool and the grounds were slightly damp from the storm the previous night. Walking calmed Arianna, she rarely got a chance to just think to herself since school had started and today was her first Saturday with no homework. She pulled her iron wood wand out and conjured a few black birds to keep her company.**

"**Nice spell work," A voice sounded and startled Ari. In one quick move she had pinned the voices owner to the ground and held her wand tip to his throat. Her eyes were momentarily blinded by fear and she let a shiver run down her spine. "Arianna, it's me. It's ok," Harry said softly and pushed her wand tip gently away from his Adam's apple. **

**She looked down at the older boy and her grip relaxed. "I'm so sorry Harry," she whimpered and sat down hard in the damp grass. "I'm just a little skittish, I didn't mean to." The three stars branded into her collar bone flushed with embarrassment.**

"**It's ok, I understand," Harry said and pushed back his black hair to reveal his scar. She understood, meeting with the dark lord left people skittish more often than not. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked and looked at her a little more sternly then he meant to.**

"**I haven't had much of a chance to be by myself, I wanted to see the grounds." Ari answered and pulled her long brown cloak around her. She noticed Harry was wearing his scarlet Gryffindor quidditch robes. "where you on your way to practice?"**

"**What?" Harry asked as her questions snapped him away from his daydreams.**

"**Were you going to practice?" Ari asked again and searched his eyes for signs of distrust.**

"**Oh, no." Harry answered, "Coming back from it. But I saw you and wanted to make sure you were ok."**

**Ari nodded and her long red hair was caught in the autumn's breeze. It blew wildly sideways and the long braid slipped loose. Harry caught the golden leaf pin midair and handed back to her. "Thank you, she murmured and slipped it into her robe pocket. They looked at each other for a few long moments, memorizing each other's pain.**

**Harry lost himself in her deep grey eyes and traced her graceful waves of auburn hair that were falling out of the loose braid. She was not a plain girl by any means, just a different kind of beauty. Her slim body was lean and muscular and her skin looked as if it had never been touched. She had an expression of searching on her face and her eyes didn't blink even once. He wanted to reach out and take her face in his hands. He had the strange and sudden compulsion to hold and comfort her, but he held back.**

**Arianna looked at him and let her eyes focus in on his every feature. His brilliant green eyes were giving her a confused look and this disturbed her, his messy black hair suited him but she still wanted to reach out a smooth it down. He was tan from flying all summer and his skin was pulled taunt over his muscles. She felt her gut pull her towards him and quickly shook her head to release herself.**

**The two teens suddenly felt very uncomfortable with each other. Ari leapt to her feet and looked away from Harry. "Thanks for checking on me," she mumbled and turned around. "I need to go and do…something. Bye." Ari moved quickly towards the castle, leaving Harry on the ground.**

**That night, Ari sat at her desk while dandy brushed her long hair. The house elf combed out the silky strands and hummed a calming tune. She knew her mistress was upset, but it was not her place to ask why. Ari let a stream of confused tears stain her transfiguration paper and eventually gave up on the blotting and went to bed.**

**Dandy tucked her in and crawled under the bed into her own bunk with the other two elves. Luna had not come in that night. She had fallen asleep in the astronomy tower and no one had bothered to go and get her. Ari cried herself to sleep that night. Confusion, fear and loneliness poured into her silk pillow case long after she had fallen asleep.**

**Over in Gryffindor tower, Harry potter was sitting with Hermione and Ron. Ginny had gone to bed early, quidditch practice had worn her out. "have you noticed those scars burned into that new girls coller bone?" Harry said, easing into the topic.**

"**who?" Hermione asked without looking up from her book.**

"**Arianna, from the train." Harry said and scratched his nose absent mindedly. "She has three little stars branded into her collarbone."**

"**your in love with my sister, why are you looking at other girls collar bones?" Ron said and stopped playing with Hermione's hair.**

"**I wasn't, they just happen to be noticeable!" Harry sighed and wondered at Ron's question. " I saw her walking out by the lake by herself and I went to go and check on her." Now Hermione had sat up. She was looking at him oddly.**

"**why did you go check on her, did she look hurt?" Hermione asked and brushed Ron's hand off her shoulder while she put down her book. She was leaning forward and looking concerned.**

"**no, I don't know, she just seemed kind of sad." Harry said and was now itching his nose with more vigor than needed. "Well, I guess I must have surprised her because she flipped me over and pinned me before I could react. She looked scared to death for a second, it was strange. Then she just went blank and took off." He finished and looked to his friends for an answer.**

"**Tonks told us not to surprise her," Hermione said and patted Harry on the shoulder.**

"**yeah, what are you doing checking on strange girls because they look lonely anyway?" Ron said and Harry straightened his shoulders defensively. Hermione shot them both stern looks .**

"**It was nice of you to check on her Harry," Hermione said and set a calming hand on Ron's leg. "But I'm not sure if Ginny would like you checking on other girls well being. I won't say anything, but you should know."**

"**no she wouldn't, " Harry said quietly and stood up. "I think I'm going to bed now," he stretched his arms up over his head.**

"**goodnight Harry, we'll see you at breakfast." Hermione smiled and went back to her book. Ron's eyes followed Harry up the stairs and his brow furrowed.**

"**well, he's sure acting odd. Don't you think?" Ron huffed and Hermione kissed his cheek affectionately and laid her head in his lap. "I love you," he said and leaned back on the arm of the couch.**

"**I love you too," Hermione said and closed the book for the night.**

**Harry slept fitfully that night and for many nights after that. Dreams of piercing gray eyes invaded his mind. Her graceful walk and amazing speed fascinated him and turned his stomach with confusion. He often saw himself running his fingers through her coal bright hair and over the silky crème skin. The dreams woke the sleeping green monster in his gut. It paced in confusion and unrest when he saw Ari and even at his own, Ginny.**


	6. sign ups and signatures

**Chapter 6**

**Ari ran from class to class in hopes of escaping her thoughts with preoccupation. _One more week till Slughorn's Party, _she thought and it comforted her. The week passed quickly until one night she found herself dressing for the party. She was having dandy brush her long hair when Luna looked up from her backdated copy of the quibbler. "you'll have fun at the Party, though I'm not entirely sure why I think that." Luna said and looked over Ari with her wide blue eyes. Ari just smiled at her odd roommate and continued dressing. **

**She dabbed some glitter on the three stars branded into her collarbone. One for each sibling killed. They weren't sore anymore but getting them had been exceedingly painful. They had been branded in with a hot iron in knock turn alley. Noticing the time she jumped up from her vanity and bid Luna goodbye. Dandy tucked her iron wood wand into her bag and hurried her mistress out the door.**

**The common room was buzzing with excitement. Cho chang was captain of the quidditch team this year and was determined to have the best team possible. Ari fiddled with the idea od trying out and finally signed her name on the call sheet. A few girls looked at her signature with surprise, in the month they had known her she had always kept to herself and seldom spoke to the other Ravenclaw's.**

"**what place are you trying out for?" Cho asked suspiciously, she had seen the girl catch a fly right out of flight.**

"**you're the captain," Ari said and continued out of the room. Cho grumbled something about no attitude problems on her team this year and watch the port close.**

**Ari raised her cape hood and moved quickly thought the halls. Her India slippers were silent and she trotted gracefully down the corridor. Only a few minutes later she was brushing herself off and straightening her skirt at the office door. She raised her hand to knock but the door sprang open and she entered the bustling room. Slughorn Pounded through the group of students and threw his arm around Ari's slim shoulders. She handed him a box of refilling crystallized pineapple slices. **

"**dear Miss Flobbergill, you never disappoint me. You do have your mother's knack for knowing who to charm." She bellowed cheerfully and Ari blushed at the thought of being like her mother. In truth she seemed nothing like anyone in her family. She had always been the family black sheep.. she smiled and took his arm. The large man led her to a comfy chair where he lifted her cape off her shoulders. In this single moment every male head in the room turned and was caught in awe.**

**Her black silk camisole glided over her curves like water. It was made for her by the weaving spiders of Crete and danced in their imaginations. The long red skirt sparkled slightly and matched the burning highlights of her hair. It hung to the floor in silk waves and the slit up the side to show off her slender legs. She was surrounded in seconds by young men wishing her well in school. Slughorn laughed and shooed the boys back to their seats. He lowered his enormous body into the throne like chair next to Ari. **

**She sat with the carriage of a princess through the meeting. She was not used to the attention she was receiving. Luci had always been the beautiful one. She had resembled the enchanting vela in beauty and charm. Boys and young men had flocked to her at her parents parties. Ari had always danced with her parents older friends and investors while her sister had been swept around by their handsome sons and employees. But now she was being watched intently by the boys of this slug club. Blaise Zambini looked her longingly and set aside some time in his head to brew some love potions.**

"**Now, before you go. Hogwarts has decided to hold a masquerade ball this Halloween. To boost the low moral of you students. " Slughorn sat up proudly and rested his hands of his large stomach. Ari grinned at the old man, he had become like an uncle to her. "I know the Slug Club will be the toast of the ball." She stretched her legs out a bit and Blaise decided she would be his date for the ball no matter who else had their eye on her. Many of the boys shared his intense stare in her direction and Ari reminded herself to test her pumpkin juice for the next month.**

**When the meeting was over Slughorn used the in castle floo network to whisk the students back to their rooms. Luna was stretched out across the top of her armor at least 10 feet off the ground when Ari popped into the room. "Luna, what in merlin's name are you doing up there?" Ari asked and Luna looked up from her book.**

"**well," Luna started and rolled onto her back " I read different spells work at different altitudes so I wanted to see how sensitive they are. So I've done this same spell from the floor, chair and up here but I haven't seen any difference" Luna sighed deeply "I bet the ministry makes them say that."**

**Ari burst out laughing, "Luna, different altitudes means a few thousand feet, not 10 feet." Luna looked stunned for a moment and then giggled on her own. She rolled off the armor and landed with a thump on the ground below.**

**A little mouse ran out and looked up at Luna. "oh no, I'm fine. You can go home." Luna said to the mouse who promptly went back in his hole.**

"**you talk to mice?" Ari raised an eyebrow.**

"**No, I talk to all animals. Only some of them listen and fewer respond." Luna smiled and got off the floor. "goodnight." Luna said and crawled into bed.**


	7. tryouts and trips home

**Chapter 7**

**Harry stomach grumbled, Hermione had told him about the Ball. The Monster who had taken up residence in his stomach the year before had returned with a vengeance. It seemed to growl evilly at his thoughts about the ball.**

"**_Take Ginny, she's your girlfriend, you love her," _his mind screamed at him but the monster growled in harsh protest. Harry shook his head at the breakfast table to clear his mind. Ginny was talking about the Ravenclaw quidditch trials and he had barely heard a word. "Yeah sure" he answered absent-mindedly when she gave him a questioning look.**

"**Awesome, so I'll meet you out back the pitch at 3 to see the trials." She said happily and kissed his cheek before leaving. Harry jolted himself back to reality when he realized what he had done. His every thought was reeling about the possibility of Arianna being there.**

**Arianna stretched out her arms and legs while she listened to Cho explain the trials. "I want to see good laps around the course, nothing but the instructions. I want to see corkscrews on the long sides, pure speed on the curves. When you're done with that fly to the center and get in on passing the quaffle." Cho handed out the schools old clean sweep 5's to anyone who didn't have their own broom and directed the first group up. It didn't take long for 2 girls to fall off their brooms and 1 second year boy to crash into the stands. A few younger students confessed to a fear of heights when they couldn't get their brooms off the ground. Cho grimly sent them off the field.**

**When Arianna kicked off in the third group most of them expected to see her fall in the first lap. But her lightning fast reactions followed her into the air where she spun and turned like an expert. Her corkscrews were impossibly smooth and tucked as she bolted across the pitch. When it was her turn to catch and pass the quaffle her transitions were smooth and accurate. She could make even the clumsiest person get a hold of the big red ball. She could snatch a golf ball inches from the ground and defended even the hardest pitch at the goal.**

**In the stands, Harry and Ginny were hidden behind a flag as they watched the trials. Ginny gasped as Ari spun her broom in an 1800 degree spin to smack a series of passes away from the goal. Harry was concentrated on the look of pure determination that graced Ari's refined face. Her grey eyes were glued to the quaffle being thrown at her and her legs were pulled tight against the broom. He didn't recognize the make or model of the broom but he knew it was expensive. "She can fly," Ginny said enviously and grabbed Harry's omnoculars to get a closer look. She zoomed in on the broom and slowed down the vision. "She's flying a Nimbus Platinum! You can't even get those in stores!! Ginny exclaimed and passed the omnoculars to Harry.**

**He zoomed into the spectacular broom. He could see the shiny platinum melted into the wood to make it solid yet springy. The straws were cut perfectly and a catch of gold and red feathers were tied to the base with a leather cord. He remembered that the international quidditch regulation board had considered banning he broom. They thought it was too powerful for safe play, but they had abandoned the idea seeing that none of the teams could afford to buy even one Nimbus platinum. **

**Ari handled it without fault. She was in total control and her only focus was on winning her personal match. "Enough!" Cho called out and the trials froze. "Thank you everyone for coming, I've made my choices."**

**The next day Ari found herself modeling her quidditch robes while dandy tailored them to fit her better. Cho had made a rule against wearing them to practice anymore. She wanted them clean and patched before the match. Ari had sent home for some warm ups before she realized there was no one there to take in her letter. Instead she was sending dandy back to fetch some things out of her bedroom. She rarely wished that she had her own room but right now was one of those times. Her previous school had allowed her a private room in the gazing tower. It had granted her enough space to bring all her belongings from home.**

**Luna was staying in Hagrid's hut for the night. She has discovered a rare mite migration and was attempting to track it across his garden. Arianna let dandy stitch up the rest of the robes and handed them to her for pressing. "Goodnight mistress," dandy squeaked and tucked Arianna in to bed. The little elf vanished back to Arianna's home to gather her things for keeper practice. She was happy her mistress had made the team; it would distract her from her grief.**

**Dandy popped into the main room of the Flobbergill residence. The home that was usually full of life and activity was now dark and quiet. The house elf staff had been sent home until holiday break and the usual hum of activity was silent. Dandy padded through the halls until she reached the stairs. The grand staircase had nearly a hundred stairs to the second level and dandy needed to make her way to the fourth floor. She snapped her fingers and jumped up to the level she needed to be at. The floor was a pale pinkish marble with gold inlayed into the cracks. It was lovely and elegant, but she had no time to admire the construction of the palace.**

**Arianna had the west wing of the fourth floor to herself and dandy had a long walk to go. When she finally reached the large white doors that marked the start of Arianna's territory dandy took a moment to catch her breath. When she passed through the doors the marble floors gave way to beautiful dark hardwood floors. The walls were painted a pale chocolate color and beautiful tapestries hung from the rafters. Dandy checked in on Arianna's office and playroom. Both were neat and untouched. As usual Arianna had her study room locked up tight with spells to prevent anyone from entering.**

**Dandy made her way quickly to the expansive bedroom at the end of the long hallway. The chocolate walls were abandoned and beautiful rose colored silk was tacked to cover the walls. Dandy remembered the day Arianna was moved from the nursery to this beautiful room. Her mother had spent 10 pounds of galleons to make the wing perfect for her oldest child. Originally there had been a bed wide enough for four of the little girl to sleep comfortably, but Arianna had replaced it with a smaller bed to give her more room to play. Dandy noted that she would probably like a larger bed when she returned as she had grown since the last time at the mansion. Over the dresser hung a magic painting that made Dandy's skin crawl. **

**Two young princesses were sitting in a meadow surrounded by weeping willows. The younger one was so fair and beautiful that forest animals had came out of hiding to seek her attention. Songbirds sat on her fingers and she laughed as and wild bunny began to nibble on the ends of her long golden hair. She looked no older than eight years old but was more stunning in her elaborate blue silk gown and golden tiara than any grand lady could be. The Older Princess wore a simple maroon gown and a petite silver crown. She was not nearly as fair as the little princess in face but her mane of thick dark hair was lovely in its own way. She sat on a log as tall and regal as if it were a golden throne. She watched the younger princess closely with her eyes occasionally darting along the forest line looking for danger. "Little Dandy," The blonde princess called out to her and Dandy Jumped in fright then curtsied low. "How does my sister fair at school? Is she well?" The little princess asked and bounced on her toes.**

"**Yes, my sweet Miss Luci, she is well despite missing you sorely." She said and watched the little princess smile and bounce away to her animals. The painting had been done when Arianna was ten. She had always been quieter than her joyous blonde siblings and the portrait reflected that. Martin and Timmy were playing on brooms in another painting and she scurried out of sight to avoid conversation with any more dead Flobbergills. Collecting her Quiditch things was simple as it was the only chest without any burning spells or complicated locks on it in the room. She cringed at the thought of opening the golden chest containing Ari's journals. Her anti- theft charms were deadly and many of her school girl friends had been burned when trying to snoop at sleepovers. Dandy gathered everything she needed and began to make her way out of the home. As soon as she had stepped back on the marble floors in the fourth floor hall she heard the door slam shut and lock behind her. At the end of the long hallway she could see Lucinda's old room. The doors were chained shut and she knew even the servants entrances where sealed. She sighed and snapped herself down to the vanishing point to return to Hogwarts. She barely noticed the fresh flowers on the mantle piece and thought nothing of them in the empty house until later.**


End file.
